haelrahvfandomcom-20200214-history
Materialization Psionic Path
Materialization Psionic Path (Psionic Profession Only) Spontaneous Combustion Learn Page Ability Description: The target of this ability will be set ablaze and suffer heat damage over time.l. Spirit Slash Learn Page Ability Description: Scythes of psychic power will materialize and slash at the target several times. Psychic Hammer Learn Page Ability Description: Hammers of psychic power will materialize and pummel the target several times. Piercing Stare Learn Page Ability Description: Skewers of psychic power will materialize and pierce through the target several times. Disarm Traps Yet Implemented Ability Description: This telekinetic power is able to disarm many types of traps on various objects. Unlock Learn Ability Description: This telekinetic power is able to unlock most locks on various objects. Rime Cloud Learn Page Ability Description: This ability materializes a cloud of freezing air around the target that will remain for a time. Telekinetic Leap Learn Ability Description: This telekinetic power assists the psionic in climbing or leaping. Telekinetic Strike Page Ability Description: This ability will hurl a number of nearby objects at the target with great force. Telekinetic Swarm Page Prerequisite Abilities: Telekinetic Strike Ability Description: This ability will hurl a number of nearby objects at a number of targets with great force. Hydrokinetics Yet Implemented Ability Description: This ability assists the psionic in locating and affecting water. Mental Shield Yet Implemented Ability Description: This ability materializes a psychic shield that will protect the psionic from physical and elemental attacks. Psi Wall Yet Implemented Prerequisite Abilities: Psi Shield Ability Description: This ability materializes a psychic shield that will protect the psionic and his or her group from physical and elemental attacks. Blindness Learn Ability Description: This ability allows the psionic to cause temporary blindness in a target. The eyes are not physically damaged, however. Paralysis Learn Prerequisite Abilities: Blindness Ability Description: This ability allows the psionic to temporarily paralyze a target. The target is not physically injured. Gust of Force Page Ability Description: This ability allows the user to strike a target with a sudden gust of wind which can knock down and possibly stun them. Levitation Learn Prerequisite Abilities: Telekinetic Leap Ability Description: This ability will cause the psionic to levitate a small distance above the surface below them for a time. Mass Levitation Learn Prerequisite Abilities: Levitation Ability Description: This ability will cause the psionic and his or her group to levitate a small distance above the surface below them for a time. Cure Poison Yet Implemented Prerequisite Abilities: Blindness, Paralysis Ability Description: This ability will lessen the potency of poisons and in some cases negate them completely. Instant Recall Learn Prerequisite Abilities: Levitation, Photographic Memory Occult Lore Skill: 90 Ability Description: The psionic is able to teleport to any location they have memorize via the Photographic Memory ability. Ripple of Force Page Ability Description: This ability will summon forth great gusts that will strike multiple targets, knocking them back and causing minor injury with a chance of causing a brief stun as well. Shockwave Page Ability Description: This powerful attack will send one's foes reeling from the power of a mighty wave of force. Pyrokinesis Page Ability Description: The target of this ability will be set ablaze and suffer heavy heat damage over time. Spirit Cleave Page Ability Description: Blades of psychic power will materialize and cut through the target several times. Ethereal Lance Page Ability Description: Lances of psychic power will materialize and run through the target several times.